Holding Back
by Siancore
Summary: Just an idea I had and wanted to explore re Michonne having an inkling that Rick and his co-conspirators were up to something, namely taking over the ASZ. This is set in the ASZ and follows the timeline of 5B roughly, but is a reimagining so no OOC Rick craziness with that owl woman. Rated M for adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just an idea I had and wanted to explore re Michonne having an inkling that Rick and his co-conspirators were up to something. This is set in the ASZ and follows the timeline of 5B roughly, but is a reimagining so no OOC Rick craziness with that owl woman.

Warning: Adult situations and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead; if I did, things would be slightly different.

* * *

Michonne clenched her eyes shut tightly as her head rolled backwards and tipped off the end of the pillow. She gripped the sheet on the bed with one hand and held Rick's head in place with the other; her fingers threaded through his curls. Her right leg rested over his shoulder as he held onto her shapely hips and lapped at her slick folds with his eager tongue. He alternated between sucking her sensitive bud vigorously and licking the length of her slit; enjoying how she tasted and growing more intoxicated from it. His attentions once more bringing her to the apex of her pleasure as she came for the second time into his awaiting mouth; breathing heavily and calling his name.

"Oh god, Rick. _Rick_."

She panted as he smiled devilishly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he shifted to his knees; keeping her leg elevated as he entered her without waiting for her to catch her breath. He moaned as her tight wetness enveloped him and he began to thrust deeply into her; her centre still contracting only this time around his cock.

"Fuck, Michonne. You're so tight," he growled in a low voice. "God. You feel _so_ good."

When Michonne found her bearings, she lifted her pelvis to meet his fervent movements and to have him hit her spot again and again. Rick glanced between their bodies and watched with further excitement as his veiny thickness slid in and out of her folds over and over making a faint sucking sound; each time his length emerged it was glistening even more from her juices.

Rick's pace was even and moderate and while he enjoyed how deep their position allowed him to go, he wanted to be closer to Michonne. He let her leg fall from his shoulder and then shifted so that he was pressed against her damp flesh when he sprawled his nakedness over hers; he secured her mouth in a hungry kiss that tasted of alcohol and her distinct muskiness. Rick took in Michonne's expression as he rocked on top of her. She let her mouth fall open while she exhaled loudly each time he lunged; her eyes half open yet shrouded in desire. A light sheen of sweat covered her glorious skin and Rick could not resist kissing her once more; he kissed her mouth and caressed her face.

He whispered her name gruffly as his head rested near her neck while he held her hand above her head; their fingers intertwined. Michonne gripped onto his back while she dug her fingernails into his flesh and wrapped her legs about his waist; she left small red marks and caused him to make a low grunting sound. When her eyes did flutter open, she stared up at the off-white coloured ceiling of the stranger's bedroom that she and Rick currently occupied as Deanna's party continued downstairs. Rick had taken his and Michonne's eye-fucking as an invitation to lead her away to one of the upstairs bedrooms, remove her clothing and proceed to fuck her relentlessly.

Rick bit, sucked and nipped at the soft skin near her collarbone while driving his hardness into Michonne; his mind could barely process that it was actually happening. They were in the midst of being closer than they ever had before. It had been so long since Rick had been sexually intimate with a woman and he had known for some time that he wanted to be with Michonne. The mystery that surrounded her; her strikingly beautiful features; her perfect form; the way that she held his gaze; her impossibly full lips; her strength and loyalty. These things drew him to her and aroused his senses in every way.

He knew he would not be able to hold out much longer; it had obviously been some time since she had been with anyone as well and she felt completely amazing as her firm walls engulfed his manhood deliciously. The whimpering sounds that escaped her mouth coupled with her repeating his name urged him on as he began to push himself into her more quickly; his movement becoming frenzied as he felt his release approaching. His ministrations caused Michonne to come once more as her walls contracted around his penis, further driving him over the edge. Although he was fully immersed in the moment and felt uninhibited because of the whiskey he had consumed, Rick had the presence of mind to withdraw himself before his seed spilled inside of her.

He collapsed on top of Michonne before rolling to the side; both panting rapidly as they tried to find some composure. With a heaving chest, Michonne shifted to her side and leaned on her elbow as she watched Rick with his eyes closed; sweat gleaming on his brow and a smile on his face.

"Fuck. I needed that," he said almost breathlessly while Michonne ran her hand over his chest.

"You alright?" He added, finally opening his eyes to glance at Michonne.

"Never been better," she replied with a knowing smile.

* * *

Michonne had awoken the day after the party and felt as if she had done battle with a herd of a thousand walkers; her back ached and she was tender all over, especially between her legs. She rolled out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom where she found Rick brushing his teeth. He stood bare-chested in front of the vanity as she leaned against the doorframe and watched him. The small scratches from her nails still very visible on his back as he spun to look at her. Rick smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that," she offered, pointing to his back.

Rick turned his back towards the mirror to examine her handiwork; he smiled again as he remembered their activities from the night before.

"That's alright. Maybe next time I'll get to leave a mark on you," he said in a low and husky voice.

Rick washed his toothbrush, placed it back into the holder and then attempted to squeeze past Michonne, pressing his body close to hers. He stopped in front of her.

"How's your head?" He asked softly, searching her eyes.

"Better than I expected. Better than other parts of me," she replied, not looking away from his intense stare.

Rick let his eyes wander over Michonne's form before he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked in deep, hushed tones; his cock beginning to quiver in his jeans as he recalled how Michonne tasted.

She felt a warmth set in between her legs at Rick's blatant teasing. She went to respond when all of a sudden Carl walked hurriedly towards them.

"Sorry guys. I got the bubble guts from something I ate last night," he said as he pushed past them.

Both adults scrunched their faces up and shifted away from the now closed door; just then, Judith started to cry.

"I got her," said Michonne as she headed towards Rick's bedroom; he sighed and watched as she walked away.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Rick had just met with Daryl and Carol and decided to speak to Deanna about the so-called Safe-Zone; in the short amount of time they had been in the community, they recognized just how naïve the people were and how their defences were less than adequate. They had some ideas on how safety could be improved and they wanted to inform these people about the ever-present dangers outside of the walls. They wanted to have more input into how things would run and agreed unanimously that if Deanna would not listen to their suggestions, that they would take the place from her.

As the days passed, the idea of overthrowing the current leadership was more at the forefront than the idea of practical suggestions; Rick, Carol and Daryl increasingly viewed the residents as weak and thus began to plot their take-over. Rick had been spending his free time away from his duties as Constable plotting with his two friends.

"You tell Michonne yet?" Asked Daryl just before he was ready to leave with Aaron on a recruiting expedition.

"No. Not yet. Not the right time," Rick offered, not wanting to explain further.

He already felt immensely guilty for leaving her out of the loop, but he knew she had the power to talk him out of it. She, after all, had wanted this place; but somewhere inside of him Rick knew she did not want it like that. He only went there initially because she had persuaded him and now somehow he felt as if he was betraying Michonne and her trust. He did not know how he was going to be able to look her in the eyes and keep such a plan from her. They had talked about making a go of it in Alexandria and now Rick felt like he was throwing it back in her face.

Both Carol and Daryl nodded and Rick took the gun from the former before bidding them farewell and making his way home.

"Hey, Dad. You're late. Food's getting cold," said Carl as Rick walked into the kitchen.

The elder Grimes looking as if much was weighing on his mind; he looked at Carl and then Michonne apologetically.

"Sorry, ain't hungry tonight. Just gonna head off to bed," he said as he placed a kiss to Judith's head and went upstairs.

"Is he okay?" asked Carl.

Michonne shrugged.

"Wait here. I'm gonna go find out," she offered before going to Rick.

She rapped gently on his door and heard his muffled reply; slowly turning the handle, Michonne entered to find Rick sitting in only his boxer shorts on his unmade bed.

"What's up, Rick?" she asked, closing the door behind her and walking over to him.

Rick shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothin'. Just a long day is all," he lied while watching Michonne take up a seat next to him.

He felt another pang of guilt at further dishonesty.

"You seem troubled. Wanna talk about it?" Michonne asked as she nudged Rick with her arm.

He sighed deeply and looked at the wall.

"Nah. I'm good," was all he said.

Michonne shifted so that she was facing him.

"Is there something else you want?" she asked seductively before pressing her lips to his bare shoulder and trailing kissing on his hot flesh.

She slipped her hand into the slit in the front of his shorts and gripped his penis. Rick's breath hitched at the sensation as Michonne gently tugged at him. He began to grow hard with every stroke as he closed his eyes and sighed. She continued to kiss and bite his shoulder before she rested her head there and listened to his uneven breathing.

" _Fuck_. Michonne. You don't have to do this," he whispered.

Rick's cock was now fully erect in her hand; he felt hot in his thickness and Michonne continued her strumming.

"Shhh," was all she offered.

"Michonne, I don't want you to do this," he finally said, taking her by the wrist and stopping her ministrations.

There was no way he could justify being intimate with her when he was ultimately lying to her. She glanced at his face and then at his erection.

"Uh, you look like you want it," she stated with a smile before trying to grasp him once more.

"Don't," Rick said firmly as he stood and moved away from Michonne.

"Rick, what the fuck?"

Rick ran his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, not looking her in the eyes.

Michonne stood and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"No. Don't be. I get it; you've had time to think. What happened that night was a one-time thing. We both probably had too much to drink and…"

"Michonne…"

"It's cool. Rick, we're cool. I gotta go," she said, feeling her face grow warm from embarrassment.

"Wait…" he called after her, feeling even more guilty than before.

"Goodnight," was all she said before she walked out of his door.

"Fuck!" said Rick out of sheer frustration as he closed his eyes tight and pressed both hands behind his head.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is up already.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The chapter in which Michonne's frustrations reach a high point. Let me know how you like it!

* * *

Much had happened in the two weeks that Rick's group had spent in the Safe-Zone; an unknown new threat was looming and a new arrival had joined them. Rick was spending most of his time plotting and planning the coup d'état with Carol and Daryl. He also seemed preoccupied, so much so that Michonne had rarely spent any time with him where it was just the two of them. Yes, they lived in the same house but there was a strain to their relationship that Michonne could not fully explain.

Michonne was disheartened by Rick's apparent rejection and that he had not sought out the sex between them once again. She had enjoyed their tryst and was hoping that whatever doubts Rick was feeling would have passed and they would find themselves in a familiar situation as before; with Rick unremittingly driving her to the point of orgasm.

She noticed that he had been busy with whatever it is he was doing, but felt he was holding something back from her. Though she missed the feel of him inside of her; the proximity and heat of his flesh, Michonne was not one to chase after a man. She stubbornly reasoned that if and when Rick came to his senses and wanted to have her again he would have to be the one to initiate. She was busy as well fitting into the community; undertaking her duties while keeping in an eye on the Grimes children. It was mostly during the restless nights that Michonne could not help but think if Rick had been thinking about what had happened between them as much as she was.

…..

Michonne knew Rick was there before he even spoke; he offered her a smile.

"What did Carol want before?" She asked flatly.

Rick seemed surprized as he thought he and Carol were being discreet earlier that afternoon while discussing procuring more weapons from the armory. Michonne had seen them talking quietly in the back yard.

"Ah, nothin' much. Just wanted to know what dish we were takin' to Morgan's tonight so we didn't take the same thing or somethin'."

 _I know that's bullshit_ , she thought sourly while rearranging her hair.

"Right," said Michonne as she smoothed down the form fitting, black strapless mini dress that Maggie had loaned to her.

"You look amazing," Rick said as he stood in Michonne's doorway while she checked herself over in the mirror.

His gaze moved slowly over her perfect form as he recalled exactly what she looked like wearing nothing at all. Rick swallowed hard.

"Thanks," she said half-heartedly looking at him as she noticed both the affection and desire in his eyes.

He did not enter her room and Michonne shook her head thinking about the mixed signals he was giving her, yet again. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but he still was not acting on it. Two weeks of his strange behaviour had been too much for Michonne.

 _Fuck it and fuck you and your confusing ass too, Rick Grimes_ , she thought as she picked up the wine bottle and took another swig.

Of the two choices of footwear before her on the floor, Michonne stepped into the black heels and nearly lost her footing on account of it being so long since she had donned heels and the fact that the wine was going to her head. Rick now approached her and took the bottle from her hand as he gripped her waist to steady her. The air was so thick between them and Rick fought the urge to tear the little black dress from her body and fuck Michonne right then and there. She could see the lust in his eyes, yet he drew his hand from her slender waist.

"Go easy on this," he ordered sternly. "Still have to get through dinner."

Michonne just rolled her eyes before snatching the bottle back from him.

"Whatever, Rick. You ain't my daddy," she said before removing the heels, slipping on the flats and walking past him.

* * *

Michonne thought it was impractical that they would be hosting another welcome get-together so soon after their group had just been welcomed. They did say they did it for everyone, but Michonne still thought it was not something that people who lived in the new world needed. It was for Rick's friend Morgan Jones whom Michonne recalled seeing in Rick's hometown. The newcomer had actually suggested to only having a few people over at his small allocated residence as he did not want anyone to make a fuss. Daryl and Aaron were invited as they had recruited Morgan and since the former and Carol were inseparable, she was invited as well. Aaron, of course, was going to be accompanied by Eric. Other guests included Deanna, Reg and their son Spencer and of course Rick and his family. Michonne only decided to go at the last minute because she knew there would be more alcohol there and hopefully with other people around to talk to she would not have to think about Rick for a few hours.

Carl pushed Judith in her stroller up the road on their way to the dinner party while Rick and Michonne walked along behind them in silence. He could tell she was annoyed with him, and he knew why; she knew he was hiding something from her.

"We're nearly there; you really wanna make this more awkward than it has to be? What's with the attitude, woman? You got somethin' you wanna say to me?" He asked as Michonne tried to speed up to get away from him.

Rick, carrying the casserole dish full of risotto, matched her pace and gently grabbed her arm causing her to slow down and then halt.

"No, officer. Do you have something you want to tell me? Not really? Okay then," she said sarcastically before starting to walk again.

"Michonne! For fuck's sake. Wait!"

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Rick, please. Let's not do this. You don't wanna be open with me? That's shitty, but I won't die. Or maybe I will, depending on what you got planned. Who knows? You don't wanna fuck me? That's cool. I can always find someone else who will fuck me…"

"Jesus, Michonne! It's not that I don't…"

She held her hand up to stop him.

"Right now, I just want to go and drink some wine and eat whatever it is that Carol cooked, so please. Leave it alone. I really don't have anything else to say and I'm not trying to be a bitch to you because I care about you, but these fucking shoes are too small and I'm not wearing any underwear because this dress is too fucking tight and it's stupid, because it's the end of the world and none of this shit matters, so let's just get this over and done with," Michonne said as she turned and ambled down the road, staggering slightly while readjusting her dress, leaving Rick standing there cursing under his breath.

* * *

Eric greeted them at the door and commented on how lovely Michonne looked; though Rick knew better, he instinctively placed his hand at her back in a possessive manner as they entered. Michonne glanced at Rick noting a change in him and then took the dish from him. He watched her as she made her way into the kitchen silently wishing she had not worn such a sexy outfit; if he noticed her long legs and perfectly round ass, he was sure a few of the other men would also.

Carol greeted Michonne as she placed the dish on the counter.

"Wow. You look fantastic," Carol offered with a warm smile.

"Thanks. You look nice too. So, I have two questions for you. Firstly, where's the wine? And secondly, what did you end up cooking?" asked Michonne.

Carol poured a glass for her friend and then topped her own glass again.

"I made risotto," she said as she took a sip.

"Really? Rick's gonna wish he spoke to you about it beforehand because he and Carl made the exact same thing," said Michonne, trying to hide her annoyance.

* * *

The evening was progressing nicely, though there was still tension between Rick and Michonne after she commented on the two lots of risotto that were made, indirectly letting Rick know she knew he was full of shit. Carl had long since taken his baby sister home so that the adults could spend more time at the party. Michonne now sat on the sofa talking to Spencer while Rick stood across the other side of the room and spoke to Morgan; his eyes would eventually fall back on Michonne more often than not. Morgan noticed.

"She's the woman who was with you that day when we tried to kill each other?" He asked as they watched Michonne laugh at something Spencer said.

Rick clenched his jaw as he asked himself what could be so fucking funny as Spencer leaned in and whispered something to her. She laughed again and playfully shoved the young man's shoulder as he placed his hand over his heart, smiled widely and raised his other hand that he held the drink in.

"Yeah, Michonne. That's her," Rick explained, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Y'all live together?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Us and the kids," said Rick.

"You two together or somethin'? I see the way you've been staring at her all night, so I thought you might be. Are you?" Queried Morgan.

Rick looked at him questioningly before answering: "Not really."

Morgan looked at his friend incredulously.

"Not really, Rick? What does that even mean?" he chortled.

"I don't know. She's always there and she's in my head and under my skin. But I think I fucked it up. She's amazing and I fucked it up," answered Rick. "I gotta take a piss."

* * *

By the time Rick returned from the bathroom, Morgan was sitting next to Michonne and they were engaged in conversation. Rick felt annoyed at this point. All night she had been distant, argumentative even. He knew why, but it still irked him. Now every available man in the room wanted to talk to her, he understood why, but he was still irritated by it.

Rick refilled his drink and started to walk over to where his friend and Michonne sat. Deanna intercepted him and began talking about some minor threat to security or something like that. Rick could not focus on what the woman before him was saying because his gaze would fall on Michonne and Morgan. She seemed to be listening intently to whatever it was that he was saying; Rick could feel the vein in his temple pulsating. Michonne nodded her head, placed her drink down on the coffee table and flashed Morgan one of her beautiful smiles before looking to Rick and catching his eye.

Michonne said something to Morgan, stood and then seemed to be approaching Rick. She held his gaze the whole time, but just when he thought she was going to stop and speak, she kept walking and made her way down the corridor. Not long after, Morgan followed. Rick wanted to tell Deanna to shut the fuck up as his eyes followed his so-called friend who he wanted to kick the shit out of presently out of pure jealousy. Finally, once Rick could not stand the thought of some other man being with Michonne, he excused himself and walked up the corridor. He was then met by Morgan who had just stepped out of his bedroom; he smiled as he passed and Rick seemed confused.

He glanced further down the hallway and saw light coming from the bathroom door; quickly, he headed towards the light. Once Rick reached the bathroom, he saw Michonne standing at the vanity fixing her hair in the mirror. He walked in behind her, closed the door and locked it.

"What do you want?" Michonne asked, not turning around but staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Rick did not respond, but instead moved towards her; he stood directly behind her and stared back at her reflection. He then wrapped his right arm around her small waist and drew her body against his own. His hand snaked up her body until it reached the rise of her breast; Rick fondled her through the fabric of her dress until her nipple grew hard. She did not tell him to stop.

"What do you want, Rick?" she whispered this time as he drew the front of her dress down in one quick movement, exposing her pert breasts which he cupped and massaged.

He watched her in the mirror as she bit her bottom lip and a look of desire burned in her eyes. Rick then used his other hand to pull her hair away from the side of her face; exposing her neck and her ear. He pressed his mouth to her neck and began to lick and suck while trailing kisses up to her ear. Rick gripped her hip and drew her backwards as he rubbed his hardness against her ass. The feeling of his arousal pressed against her caused Michonne to grow wet. Rick's hand trailed southwards as he vigorously rubbed her engorged lips through her dress. He could feel her juices seep into the fabric while she moaned deliciously for him. Rick lifted her right leg and rested it on the vanity while still holding her body against his; her dress rode up over her hips exposing her firm ass and bald pussy to him. Rick used his left hand to strum her swollen clit from the front and slipped two fingers of his right hand into her hot centre from behind.

Michonne's hips bucked at the sensation; she turned her head and caught Rick's mouth in a hungry, messy kiss before training her eyes on the reflection of his deft fingers. He ceased fingering her from behind and ran his hand over her perfect ass. He then undid his belt and zipper and released his aching cock. He rubbed his dripping tip over her slick, wet opening and watched while she licked her lips and leaned forward as she anticipated being entered and filled. Rick, still watching her reflection, then took her earlobe into his mouth while he stroked his shaft and strummed her clit before whispering in a lust-filled voice:

"I wanna fuck you right now."

A/N: Definitely more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Some responses:

PennyLane71: Thank you! I've missed your reviews.

SBK: Hehehe if you're flustered, my work here is done! Opening a chapter with Richonne sex is the best.

CherokeeRose29: did you read the last words and hear Rick's accent in your head? Sounds good, right? ;)

Beautiful77: Hahaha he was so busted.

HeartoSteel: Oh yeah, damn Rick! I was thinking that while I was writing it!

QueenMojo: Thanks. I like me some bold Richonne!

focusedOnProsperity: You know I love to keep the readers hanging lol but that was pretty mean of me!

KK: oh the dreaded bubble guts. I was going for complete familiarity with Carl saying that; you're right, gotta be pretty close to say it lol You caught that they have yet to get down and dirty in their own house. Nice. Oh, and Maggie ain't gonna want that dress back. Might as well burn it now hahahahaha

Ssaamm23: Ha! Rick was definitely thinking about introducing Morgan to something alright!

Code: Hmmmm, clever lady for taking note of the underlying issue here; the shit storm that Rick's secretive, lying behind can cause!

Vmck: Oh thank you. I'm glad you feel like you're right there in that bathroom with 'em! Whew imagine that! I'd be like, "Don't mind me, Rick, dick her down." Lol

Sharei27: The lad should definitely come clean with Michonne. You're right, when they're on the same page, everything is fricken beautiful!

Thelisa17: Rick and Michonne had a lot to drink, so I can assure you what Rick thinks he saw was probably not what he was seeing because Morgan is too good a friend to him.

Alex311: I was going for funny when I wrote their stroll to the party. Michonne trying to walk faster to get away from Rick and him in pursuit with the casserole dish haha I was laughing while I wrote it!

Llucas0814: thank you so much!

Nay766: Ooh, I wasn't going to get into what they were talking about, but I think I will try to work it in…

Richonne1317: Hehe thanks! Glad you're digging this.

Blacklitchick: aww thank you. What a nice thing to say! I love your writing too!

CrownRoyale: Jealous Rick is actually really, really fun to write.

Lietraturechick: you're so right. Rick and his mixed messages just might throw her off balance. He needs to make a decision.

Guest: 5 cold showers you say? My work here is pretty much done ;)

So, I have a thing for drunk Richonne this week; here goes…

* * *

Rick did not wait for Michonne to respond to his admission as he slid his cock inside of her; she moaned at the contact, not realizing how much she had missed the feeling. He held her in place with one hand and began to thrust into from behind her as he rubbed her clit with the other. They watched each other in the mirror as their faces were awash with lust. Rick bit her shoulder playfully and kept thrusting. She was so far beyond wet for him that his length slipped out accidently. She groaned and leaned forward a little more as Rick wasted no time in entering her again. He stepped slightly closer and alternated between eyeing her reflection and watching his hardness disappear into her hot tightness. He did not know what he enjoyed more; the way his cock was covered in her juices the more he pumped into her; the way her breasts bounced and her eyes fluttered the harder that he fucked her; or the way she looked in his strong hands as he held her possessively while she gave herself to him.

 _Bang bang bang_

"Michonne? You nearly done? I've had too much wine," called Eric from the other side of the bathroom door with a slight giggle.

Michonne sighed as Rick tried to cover her mouth, still driving himself deeply into her. She pulled his hand away.

"Stop, Rick. _Stop_ ," she said as she pushed him backwards.

"Michonne?" Eric said again.

"Yeah, I'll be finished in a minute," she answered as Rick withdrew from her, looking completely flustered.

Michonne stood up as straight as she could and tried to fix her dress. Rick pressed himself against her and began sucking her neck again as his hands crept up under the hem of her dress.

"Hmmm, god, Rick. Don't. _Please_. Come on, we gotta go," she said, not believing her own words.

"Fuck!" Rick cursed as he gestured to his erection. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

 _Bang bang bang_

"For fuck's sake, we're comin'!" Rick called out in frustration as he tucked himself back into his jeans and pulled an annoyed expression.

"Rick? Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were in there too," said an embarrassed Eric. "I'll just go out to the back yard…"

The door then flew open as Michonne stepped out looking a little worse for the wear; her make-up was smudged and her dress looked like it had seen better days.

"Sorry," she said with a small coy smile. "All yours."

Michonne then made her way towards the back door and left without saying goodbye to anyone. Rick finally stepped out of the bathroom; his face was flushed and looked exactly how one would imagine in that type of scenario: like he had just been interrupted while fucking. He looked at Eric like he wanted to strangle him as Eric stepped backwards and gestured with his thumb before saying:

"She went that way."

Carol, unseen, leaned against the wall at the darkened end of the corridor watching with interest as Rick rearranged himself inside of his jeans and followed behind Michonne.

xXxXx

After walking in a hasty manner, Rick caught up to Michonne at their front door. She was standing with her arms crossed, realizing Rick had the spare key on him. He walked up to her slowly, lifted her chin with his fingers and pressed his mouth to hers; she did not respond.

"Why'd you run off?" he asked before grasping her waist again.

"I was embarrassed. We were just caught foolin' around, Rick. I don't want people knowing our business," she explained, her arms still folded.

He pulled away now.

"So you don't want people to know we're sleepin' together?" He asked, taken aback slightly.

"What? That's not what I said," Michonne replied. "Besides, you're the one who doesn't wanna fuck unless we're in someone else's house. What's up with that?"

Rick sighed and ran his hands over his face; he could still her musky scent on his fingers.

"Ain't even like that," he said quietly.

"What's it like then? You just come in and all of a sudden wanna fuck after two weeks of avoiding me; start talking Rick because I have no idea where your head is at right now."

"You said a few hours ago you could find someone else…" He said.

"Two weeks ago you didn't wanna be with me…" She retorted.

Rick tried to ignore what she had said, knowing it was true; he still could not tell her why.

"So you don't want anyone to know about us so you could find someone else to fool around with? Is that what you were doin' tonight?" Rick said louder this time.

"What? Firstly, there is no _us_. You put a stop to that, remember? Secondly, you think I was tryin' to get with one of those guys?" She asked dubiously.

"What was Morgan sayin' to you then?" Rick asked as he stepped closer, ignoring that she was right about him stopping their relationship before it even started.

"You honestly think I wanna fuck your friend?" Michonne asked with wide eyes.

"What did that little prick Spencer say? He was starin' at your ass all night so he must've said somethin'," Rick said sternly.

"Nothing! They said nothing," Michonne replied trying to step away from Rick but he kept blocking her.

"Why go dressed like that to the party so every guy is fuckin' staring at you. What did you expect me to do? Sit back and watch 'em laugh up with you and sneak little looks at your ass…"

"I'm allowed to _talk_ to people, Rick! It doesn't mean I wanna fuck 'em? And Morgan of all people? As

If! He's your friend you dick! I would never do that to you! Do you even hear yourself? Gimme the keys!"

Michonne said now fully irked by Rick's unreasonable accusations and his eagerness to deny that he was the one who said they could not be together. He was the one who was making it complicated, but would not say why.

Rick stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Give me the keys, Rick! How could you honestly think I went there to act like a huge slut in front of your friend?"

"Did I call you a slut? I never called you a slut!" He retorted.

"You should never drink, you turn into a real prick!" Michonne said. "Now open the door!"

"No! Not until you tell me what they were sayin' to you. Morgan's probably harmless, but that other asshole Spencer I know he wanted to fuck, I swear I'll go over there and kick the shit outta him right now…"

"Keep your voice down!" Michonne said as she began to feel overcome by conflicting emotions.

She took a seat on the step and wiped her face.

"You're such an asshole sometimes. I don't want those other guys, I only want you. I wore this dress for you," she said as her voice started to crack and her eyes began to water.

Rick really did feel like an asshole in that moment as he listened to Michonne speaking what he knew deep down was the truth.

"One minute you want me, and the next you don't and you won't fucking talk to me about it. I'm so confused," she explained as she rested her head in her hands.

Rick realized that what she was saying was expounding of his behaviour; it was contradictory and giving her mixed signals.

"Michonne, I'm sorry. I know I'm…"

Just then the front door opened; it was Carl.

"You guys, what's going on? What are you doing out her making a noise? Are you two drunk?" He asked incredulously as Michonne tried to stand.

She was wobbly but made it to her feet and Rick grabbed her arm to steady her; she felt like cussing him out and telling him not to touch her, but bit her tongue because Carl was there.

"Sorry, buddy; we had a little too much to drink. We couldn't find the front door key," Michonne offered.

"Well why are you out here calling each other sluts and assholes? What's going on?" Carl asked, looking worried.

"Slut is a bad word. Don't go callin' anyone a slut," Rick stated firmly as he gripped Michonne with one hand and pointed sternly with the other.

Michonne nodded in agreement.

"We were calling the keys sluts and assholes because we couldn't find 'em," she lied, slightly concerned Carl had heard much more of their argument.

Rick glanced at her and tried not to laugh; she was a terrible liar, just like he was. They all stood in silence a moment until Rick searched his pocket.

"Look, I found these assholes," he said as he dangled the keys. "What d'ya know? They were in my pocket the whole time. Come on, let's all get inside and go to bed.

xXxXx

There was a pounding in Michonne's head as she rolled over and faced her back towards the light that was streaming through the window. Her mouth was dry and she was wearing the same clothes she had on the night before plus Rick's brown shirt she had found in the clothes basket; her hangover was in full swing. She groaned as she started recalling things that had happened prior to, during and after the dinner party. Her list caused one groan after the other; it included her giving Rick attitude and getting drunk; her trying to ignore Rick; Rick being full of shit about what he and Carol were talking about; Rick being jealous which caused him to want to get drunk as well; Rick offering her the dick; her accepting and receiving the dick but then being caught; and then their subsequent drunken argument which was overheard by Carl. Michonne covered her face with the pillow out of sheer horror.

"I am never drinking again," she said to herself.

She lifted the pillow and tried to sit up; her throbbing head would not allow that so she remained in a reclined position. She rolled to the side so she could check what the time was; her alarm clock read nine forty-five. Next to the alarm clock was a bottle of water and a couple of aspirins that Rick left for her when he checked on her later that night; she pretended to be sleeping, even when he stroked her face gently. She took the pills and gulped down the water; groaning once more before pulling the sheet up over her chest and closing her eyes.

Visions of Rick flashed in her mind's eye; the animalistic look of desire that had washed over him in the bathroom at the party. Michonne shook her head; she had not intended to yield so easily to his touch. Especially since she knew he was keeping something from her.

 _What's going on with you, Rick?_ She thought.

xXxXx

Rick sat on the back step of his home holding a hot mug of coffee while Carl turned the soil in the vegetable patch that they had decided revitalize and nurture. Judith sat next to her father; she was completely engrossed in playing with her ever growing collection of toys.

He looked at his watch and wondered if Michonne was awake yet as it was almost ten o'clock. He surmised that she would need to sleep in a little, considering how much wine she had consumed the night before. Rick's head was slightly fuzzy and he was extremely thirsty, but he felt fine physically. He sighed as he recalled the previous night; he was trying to order his thoughts so that he could make sense of his own actions. He had been the one to draw away from a sexual relationship with Michonne, but as soon as he thought she might engage in the same type of relationship with someone else he could not handle it. This had him feeling slightly confused because he thought he could be mature about it; they were, after all, two consenting adults who found each other attractive and wanted to have sex with each other on occasion. He had ceased that arrangement, so why should it bother him so much if she wanted to have a similar arrangement with someone else?

Rick thought he knew what he was feeling; what he felt for Michonne. There was an obviously strong attraction between them; a physical need and desire. At the present time, Rick knew within himself that he cared more for her than he was admitting. That was why he could not stomach even the possibility of her being with another man; he wanted her for himself exclusively. He wanted her in every way; in every sense. He wanted to _be_ with her. He wanted to be _hers_. To fall asleep and wake up next to her every day for the rest of his life.

He realized that if that were to happen, he would need to come clean about the planned takeover; he would also need to be completely honest with her about how she made him feel. Yet after their little spat the previous night, he was unsure of if she was even speaking to him. Rick called out to Carl to keep an eye on Judith while he went to have a word with Michonne; he decided now was the time to apologize and tell her everything he had been hiding. Just as he got inside, there was a knocking at the front door. He opened it to find Carol standing there wearing cardigan and a huge grin.

"Good morning, sunshine," she offered cheerfully. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone! Since I haven't done this in a while, I'll reply to everyone's reviews here:

Severelybabykryptonite: Haha my 73 year old mother calls inanimate objects 'sluts'! Lol "Where's my glasses, I just had the sluts a minute ago."

Nay766: Lol my eyes are watering from your comment about Carol finding some dick of her own!

Guest: Carol's interesting; there's a whole history there with Rick that I think could be explored (from what happened with Sophia to Rick exiling her). I think you're right in that she's giving Rick guidance that's not necessarily the best advice. Another fellow Richonner reminded me that AL said Carol was like Rick's Iago so that's been in the back of my mind while writing this.

focusedOnProsperity: Thank you! I do enjoy writing the drama and smut hehehe

thelisa17: If you like the mirror-sex thing, you should read my one-shot 'Reflections' (if you haven't already). *Yells Everyone! If you like Richonne lemon shots, go read my fic 'Reflections'* lol.

Guestz: Ms Sunshine (love it BTW) gets to have her say in this…

simple1234: I'm sorry for ruining your snack! Lol

courtgirl26: It definitely makes the hiatus go quicker when I'm writing Richonne, so I'm glad I can help you out. Thanks!

Alex311: Aww Michonne is adorable in this, isn't she? Sometimes people just want her to be killing walkers all the time, but I wanna see her get drunk and let fly what she's really thinking because it's something most of us have done. I want her to be able to let down her guard and be vulnerable; but mostly: *screams I want her to be happy*

Kayah16: Yes. Yes; I so eloquently phrased that, didn't I? hahaha I couldn't resist because he was basically offering her the dick :)

HeartoSteel: I'm glad you liked Carl overhearing them. He was trying to be grumpy at them too for coming home intoxicated lol Bless him.

Beautiful77: Hmmm, what _will_ Carl say about all of this? That's gonna be fun to write ;)

Literaturechick: thanks! Yeah it really wasn't cool how much he upset her. I'm going to fix that.

Vmck: I wanna know what you think of Carol _after_ their conversation in this update.

KK: Oh you are so right! They will always be connected; their bond is just too strong. Anyone else they are with (ewww) will always feel like a third wheel around them.

RichonneSlag: Thank you! I am pleased you're loving the Richonne adult situations ;) I usually get lazy writing them so yeah, you guys have been spoiled by me! Ha!

Yari: *high fives* I swear, I felt Carol was being condescending to Team family as well as the ASZ people. Like you've been through so much with these people, yet you keep them out of the loop? Not cool. Rick, Daryl and Carol were putting everyone at risk with their little plan. This is as much about my frustration at that storyline as it is about being pissed at Rick's secretive behaviour.

CherokeeRose: Ha! Awesome! That 'Rick offering the dick to Michonne' line has been very effective. So glad I wrote it in now. Thanks.

Kimyso: thanks! I am going to write about the other people in the ASZ.

Sleepywitchysamurai: for me, coming up with different storylines is a matter of writing down any ideas that I have and fleshing them out later. I'm always writing; I carry notebooks/pens everywhere and write in my notes app on my phone; I never miss the chance to write something down because inspiration is everywhere :)

Okay, we're picking up where we left off. Sorry this is short...

* * *

Rick immediately felt a headache coming on as he gestured towards Carol to give him room so he might step out of his house. They stood on the porch as Rick pulled the front door closed. He rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth and then placed both hands at his hips.

"What d'you wanna talk about?" he asked flatly.

"About the plan, Rick. I've come to check that you didn't change your mind," said Carol.

She had thought back to what she had witnessed the night before; there was no doubt in her mind that Rick and Michonne were fucking. She realized that Michonne had a unique influence over the man at the best of times, but when you added sex it changed the dynamic completely.

Rick sighed; he did not want to be having this conversation before he actually spoke with Michonne first. She could very well want to support his plan, but he knew deep down that she would not. He also knew that if Michonne did not want him to go through with it, then he would most likely let that plan fall to the wayside.

"Why'd you _need_ to ask that now? I only spoke to you 'bout it yesterday," Rick said, trying to deflect the questioning back on to Carol.

"Well, I thought that you seemed a little _off_ when I saw you at the dinner party last night; thought you might've had a change of heart. Is everything okay?" Carol questioned while folding her arms.

"Everything's fine, Carol. It's the same as yesterday and the day before," Rick explained.

"I just thought you seemed a little _preoccupied_ with something else…"

"What're you gettin' at? You wanna ask me somethin' well go ahead and spit it out," Rick stated firmly, not in any mood for Carol's little games.

Carol raised both eyebrows and looked down at her feet a moment.

"Fine," she replied and lowered her voice. "Did you tell Michonne yet?"

"No," Rick answered truthfully, mimicking her low tone.

"Why not?" Carol retorted.

"Because I'm waitin' for the right time," answered Rick.

"Well, you'd better find that time soon," she offered.

"Just do your part and don't worry about what I'm doin', okay?" He said, growing annoyed with her throwing orders around.

"And what if she doesn't like it? Then what?" Asked Carol.

Rick tilted his head to the side and laughed derisively.

"If it comes to that…"

"Honestly. If it comes to that, what will you do? If Michonne says it's a bad idea for us to take this place, what will you say? What will you do? I sure as shit hope you pull her ass into line quick smart …"

"Hey, I'm not forcin' her to do anything she doesn't wanna do. If she backs us, fine, if not then I respect her wishes," Rick said.

"You respect her wishes?" Carol laughed. "What does that even mean? What's gotten into you, Rick? It seems like for these past weeks, whatever Michonne says you go along with. She's got you wrapped around her little finger. I know y'all are close, but seriously, what's the deal with you trying to please her?"

"I'm tryin' to please everyone. She's only ever had our groups' best interests at heart, Carol…"

"And I haven't?"

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. Let me finish," he said adamantly. "Michonne cares about what happens to us. That's why I listened to her in the first place. That's why we're here…"

"I know…"

"She somehow gets me to see things from a different perspective and sometimes I just need that; and I trust her judgement. So, I'm gonna tell her later today and then we'll all have a meeting. Is that gonna be alright with you?" Rick asked.

Carol nodded before speaking.

"Are you gonna be alright with doing what needs to be done even if it turns out that Michonne is gonna go against you?" she queried.

"What do you mean?" asked Rick with narrowed eyes.

"She's a great ally for us; she's smart and strong. Pragmatic and efficient. If she sides with these people…"

"Hey," Rick said stepping closer while trying to keep his voice down. "She's not an ally, she's _family._ You'd do well to remember that."

"I know that, I'm just sayin' that you need to think about what's good for all of us. Don't let your feelings for her cloud your better judgement," Carol said as Rick looked at her stunned; she obviously knew there was something between them.

"I know it's none of my business…"

"You're right; it ain't your business and I gotta go. We'll talk later," said Rick, thoroughly irked, as he turned and went back inside.

xXxXx

Rick knocked tentatively at Michonne's bedroom door; she groaned and drew the sheet from over her head.

"Yeah?" She called out with her eyes still closed.

"It's me, Rick. Can I come in?" He asked and then waited.

Michonne sat up.

"Hold on," she advised.

Michonne then glanced over at her night stand. She grabbed what was left of the bottled water, a tank top from the clothes basket and her headband. She tied her hair into a high ponytail, wet a section of the top and used it to wipe her face clean; she paid extra attention under her eyes as she wiped away any make-up that may have become smudged. She patted her hair down and then settled back under the sheets.

"Come in," she said as Rick carefully opened the door, looked at her and then stepped inside of her bedroom.

He nodded in her direction.

"How's your head?" he asked, closing the door behind himself but not moving forward.

"It's okay," Michonne replied. "Thanks for these, by the way."

She said referring to the water and aspirin. Rick smiled a little.

"Can I sit down?" he asked, gesturing towards the bed.

Michonne thought for a moment, nodded and then moved her legs so as to make room for him. Rick moved and took up a seat. He spent a moment taking in Michonne's appearance; her hair was pulled away from her face and, though she looked tired, she was still very beautiful. She looked sleepy in an adorable kind of way.

Rick then noticed that she was wearing his brown shirt. He thought it looked much better on her; but reasoned it was most likely because the shirt belonged to him. Rick found the sight of her in his clothing to be very arousing. He went in there to have a serious conversation, but now he was imagining sneaking under the sheets and kissing her between her thighs. He had to shake his head slightly to regain his focus.

"What did you need, Rick?" Michonne asked as she noticed the look of hunger in his eyes.

 _I need you_ , he thought before clearing his throat.

"I, uh, wanted to have a word to you. About last night. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted," he said in earnest.

Michonne folded her arms and listened.

"You were right. I was the one that ended what was happening between us, and I didn't give you a reason why," he explained without explaining very much at all.

"Are you here to give me a reason now?" Michonne asked as she felt like her headache was going to return.

Rick thought quickly; he wanted to tell her about their plans but he did not want another argument. He tried to word his explanation right in his mind, but could not; instead he opted to take a deep breath and let it all out.

"Yes," he answered. "But first I have to tell you how much you mean to me."

"I'm listening," Michonne said.

"I'm not gonna hold back anymore; you gotta know I care for you a lot. I want to be with you in every way, I just messed it all up because I'm dealin' with something else…"

"Dealing with what? You know you can talk to me, Rick," Michonne offered, growing concerned with what Rick was actually keeping from her.

"I know. Let me get it all out, first. So, I've been talkin' to Carol and Daryl about the safety of this place. You gotta know these people are weak, Michonne…"

"I realize that they're not as equipped to deal with this world as we are…"

"Michonne,"

"Sorry," she said. "I'll let you finish."

"We were talkin' about some safety measures we were gonna take to Deanna, ya know, like ideas to make it safer here," said Rick as Michonne nodded in understanding.

"We had a back-up plan as well if Deanna didn't like our ideas," he said slowly.

Michonne sighed: "What was this plan?"

"We were gonna rob the armory and take over this place," Rick said as he looked down at his hands.

Michonne's brows furrowed.

"So if they didn't listen, y'all were planning to force them?"

"That ain't even the full story," he added. "That changed from the back-up plan to the _actual_ plan."

Now Michonne's eyes went wide.

"This is what you've been keeping from me? This is what you and Carol have been meeting in secret about?" She asked disbelievingly.

Rick nodded.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd try to stop me; you could've. There's nothin' I wouldn't do for you. Carol knows that too, that's why we lied to you. I'm sorry," he offered.

"Ah, let's just put my feelings to the back burner for a second, here. These people did nothing to us, Rick. We have no rights to do that to them. They took us in and this is how you want to repay them, by taking their home?"

"They're weak, Michonne…"

"And that's not an excuse for us to prove that we're strong. For fuck's sake. What were the three of you thinking? Are you trying to get us thrown out just when we've got a chance at living again?"

"No," Rick stated firmly. "That's not what I was tryin' to do. You wanted this place, Michonne. I'm tryin' to give it to you."

"For me? What's the plan? Run them out of here so that they get torn apart out on the road? Or better yet, kill them in their sleep? This is _not_ who we are, Rick. They didn't threaten us; they welcomed us. Don't say you want to do this for me…"

"I do want to do it for you!" he said raising his voice. "Don't you get it, I'd kill all of these people for you and the kids…"

"You don't have to, though!" Michonne said loudly.

Rick tried to reach for Michonne's hand, but she pulled it away.

"I love you," said Rick evenly. "I love you and I'd do anything for you."

Michonne felt as if she was going to cry as her bottom lip quivered.

"What do you want me to do?" he pleaded, finally latching onto her hand with his.

Michonne inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I want you to leave me alone for a little while, Rick. Please. I just need some time alone."

…..

Later in the day, Rick took Judith back out into the back yard after he had prepared lunch; he sent Carl inside to check on Michonne and to tell her that they were ready to eat. With hope, she will have calmed down a little after learning about the plan to take over the Safe-Zone. He also wanted to talk about his admission of love; when Carl returned without Michonne, Rick felt a little deflated.

"She comin' down?" he asked his teenaged son.

"She said she'll be back a little later," Carl offered in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Well where'd she go?" Rick queried as he narrowed his eyes.

"She went to see Carol."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the wait on this one. We're picking up right where we left off; Michonne and Carol share some words.

* * *

Michonne walked hastily along the road in search of Carol; she could scarcely believe what she had heard. Their plan to force the Alexandrians out and stage a coup against Deanna was a disaster waiting to happen if she had ever heard of one. The Safe-Zone was meant to be exactly that; a safe place for them to find their bearings and have a second chance. It was not a place for them to run into, slaughter people and live with blood on their hands.

She glanced to the ground and shook her head as if she could shake away the headache that had set in; when Michonne looked up, she saw Daryl approaching her. She sighed and prepared herself for the conversation that she was about to instigate.

"Hey, how'd y'all pull up this mornin'?" asked Daryl as he came to a stop in front of Michonne.

"Not good," she said flatly. "I have a question, and don't you dare even consider lyin' to me; your best bud already fessed up."

Daryl looked slightly confused at Michonne's statement.

"What you talkin' about?" he asked.

"I'm talkin' about you, Rick and Carol planning some take-over of the Safe-Zone," she said in hushed tones.

Daryl raised his eyebrows; he honestly thought that Michonne would have found out sooner. He shrugged but did not deny it.

"Rick's head is not in a good place right now, Daryl. This could cause us more harm than good," she explained.

"Yeah, well, to be honest, I ain't really down with what they were plannin'; I just thought I'd stand behind 'em regardless of what they chose to do," he offered.

"I stand behind them too," Michonne said defensively. "But sometimes being there for someone means telling them when they're wrong."

With that, Michonne continued on her way to find Carol.

xXxXx

The house smelled of baked goods as Michonne stepped inside; she found Carol in the kitchen looking like a typical suburban housewife. She offered Michonne a smile when she noticed her.

"How's your head?' she asked. "I have a good remedy for a hangover."

"I'm fine," said Michonne with a straight face.

"Okay, well; what can I help you with?" Carol asked as she put down one of her cooking utensils.

"This little plan that you, Rick and Daryl had, about staging a coup; it stops now," said Michonne.

"I don't really think that's your call, Michonne," Carol said, placing a hand to her hip.

"It's not yours either," she replied. "These people don't deserve to have us come in here and take from them."

"These people are nothing but weaklings," said Carol, her voice slightly louder than before.

"We weren't always strong, Carol. We got that way by having people around us who had common goals. That's how we got by. We're not the Governor; we don't force people out of their homes," Michonne said stepping closer.

"And what if someone like the Governor shows up? Then what? Do you really think these people here are going to stand up and do what needs to be done?" asked Carol incredulously.

"They need to be given the _chance_ to make that choice. We don't get to say who lives and who dies," Michonne said.

"Well maybe we should be," Carol said. "Rick knows what needs to be done; I thought you did too."

Michonne almost laughed.

"I know you've been on the outside by yourself for a little while so you think you know everything, but you don't. Not really. You see me? _I_ was out there for months on my own and I _still_ survived…"

"You have no idea what I've done to protect our group…"

"Oh, but I can only imagine. I survived and I didn't have to murder anyone to do it. That's what this is, Carol, it's murder. It's not a fair fight. It's not out of self-defence; it's murder for no other reason than we're strong enough to take 'em out," said Michonne.

Carol remained quiet.

"We need to work on our strengths together; the only way we get through this is with other people to support us. What you all had planned was stupid and dangerous; did you ever once consider Rick's kids in all of this while you were manipulating him?"

"I would never hurt children," she spat defensively. "And I'm not manipulating Rick. He wants this as much I do. I don't know what you think you have over him…"

"What is it that _you_ have over Rick, uh? What bad thing did you do that he's covering for? Come on; we've all done something bad. Is this it, Carol? Is this your terrible deed?" Michonne asked sarcastically.

"You know nothing about what I've had to do," she replied.

"You forget that I spent eight months with Andrea and I know all about you and Rick and the others; we've all done bad things, but no one knows what you've done. I assume that Rick knows, so whatever it is that he's willing to let slide because you saved us and took the credit for saving Judith…"

"I did save Judith…"

" _Tyreese_ saved her at the prison, and we've all done our fair share up until now; but you're willing to put _her_ life in danger because y'all are on some fucking power trip? No way; not while I have something to say about it," said Michonne.

"That's just it, Michonne; you have no say in it. Just because Rick's fucking you, it doesn't mean you get to tell him what to do; it doesn't mean you get to have any say in how he takes care of _his_ children," said Carol.

Now Michonne laughed.

"You have no idea what I get to do. I've _earned_ this family and I will do whatever I can to protect them. I know it's been the group for a long time now; and that's how it needed to be. It's how it should be, but what goes on between me and Rick is not up for discussion by anyone else in this group. Not like how it was with him and his wife. Our business is our business. Stay in your lane, Carol," said Michonne as she turned and walked away.

xXxXx

Michonne was still angry when she returned home; her gaze softened a little when it fell on Carl and Judith.

"Hey buddy," she said to the teen. "Take your sister over to Glenn and Maggie's. Your Dad and I need to talk."

Carl could tell she was serious and did not argue with her; he scooped his sister up and left. Michonne waited until they were gone and then walked hastily up stairs while Rick followed along behind her.

"What happened?" he asked as he stood at her doorway.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course I do…"

"Do you trust my opinion?"

"More than anyone else," said Rick.

"I hate to beat the same drum, Rick, but why did you keep your plans from me?" Michonne asked.

Rick went silent.

"You wanted this place. I came here for you. I just wanted you to enjoy it a little longer before we made our move," he said honestly.

"Do you think I don't have your back the way the others do?" she asked wanting a straight answer.

"I think we have a different type of connection," said Rick right away.

"What does that mean?" asked Michonne, her impatience growing.

"Daryl and Carol have known me longer. We've grown together in this new world. With you and me, it's different…"

"So you value their judgement more than mine?" she asked.

"No, it's not about that. Let me finish. We've had to change and adapt and navigate this world together, but with you it's like we didn't need to go through all of that together because you understand me on another level," said Rick.

"I think Carol's manipulating you," said Michonne.

"Maybe so," Rick replied. "But she wouldn't put any of us in danger on purpose."

Michonne sighed.

"Does no one else realize that staging a take-over _is_ dangerous? Something is going to happen, Rick and we have enough battles to fight; just don't be the cause of something happening," said Michonne.

Rick listened to her.

"This world is hard enough to live in without us killing each other. We should save our energy on real threats," she added.

Michonne tried to walk past Rick, but he reached out and grabbed her waist.

"I hear you," he whispered.

"But you're gonna do what you want to do, right?" she asked.

"Right," replied Rick.

Michonne sighed and broke free of his hold and walked down the hallway; Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are we gonna talk about what I said to you earlier?" he asked with hope.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"That you love me?" Michonne asked to clarify.

"Yes," replied Rick. "Because I do."

Michonne stood in silence, her eyes filling with tears.

"I feel the same way about you, but it doesn't matter now," she said as she turned to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rick asked as he rushed towards her.

"This plan to take what these people have, I'm not going to stand by and watch it unfold. It's not who we are, Rick; it's not who _you_ are," she said sadly.

"So what are you sayin'? You're gonna try to stop me?" Rick asked as he stepped closer.

"No, Rick; I'm not going to be here if you go through with it," Michonne said as she walked away.

* * *

A/N: Please don't be too hard on Michonne; she does have her reasons to be opposed to their idea…Stick around for the next instalment to find out why exactly!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm actually really glad people could see where Michonne was coming from. Now, we'll get a better explanation of why she is so against a take-over. My apologies for the long wait, but you should go back and re-read this again anyways!

* * *

Rick had not had much sleep as he lay on top of his bed in the early hours of the morning. He had grown used to functioning without much sleep, so it was not the lethargy that weighed him down but rather thoughts of his recent argument and conversation with Michonne.

She said she would not be there if he decided to stage a take-over; he did not know what she meant exactly, he was a little afraid to ask. Rick sat up, smoothed his hair back and sighed. He mulled it over in his mind, all of the reasons why she would run away and leave him when they were gearing up for an inevitable battle. He knew the Alexandrians did not stand a chance against him and his group so did Michonne mean she would not be there when both sides came to blows but would return after? He felt a dull throbbing in his head and knew he needed to talk to her further.

Rick climbed out of his bed and got dressed, as he went to pull on his boots there was a faint rapping at his door. He bid them to enter as he pulled on a shirt; Michonne stood in his doorway, dressed and looking like she was going somewhere. Rick cleared his throat and gestured for her to sit as he moved to give her space.

"Mornin'," he offered.

Michonne nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"You here to talk about yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Michonne. "I won't take up too much of your time."

Rick's eyes narrowed.

"Michonne, why you gotta be like that?" asked Rick, finding himself growing more annoyed as each second passed.

She was obviously there to tell him something he did not want to hear; he wished she would say what she meant.

"Like what…"

"Please. Just get to the point," said Rick.

"Fine. I was thinking about what we spoke about…"

"What? How we feel about each other or you not bein' here if I take this place from these people?" Rick interjected.

Michonne sighed. She could tell he was impatient; she was there to set things straight.

"I thought about a lot of things and I think it's only fair if I explain to you why I don't want you to fight these people and take this community," she said.

Rick's jaw clenched.

"So we ain't gonna talk about me tellin' you I love you?" he asked.

"Honestly," Michonne started. "If you still want to take everything these people have from them to satisfy your own ego, then how we feel about one another doesn't even matter."

"How can you say it don't matter? I'm only here because of you," he said in an irritated tone.

"It won't matter because I won't be here, Rick. If you all go through with your plan, I'm leaving…"

Rick stood and placed his hands on his hips; he paced back and forth several times.

"You're a real piece of work, Michonne. You said Carol was manipulatin' me, but you're the one usin' my feelings for you to get your own way…"

"My own way?" asked Michonne incredulously. "My own way? I'm trying to make sure no one dies!"

She stood and headed for the door; Rick noticed and stepped in her way. Michonne pressed her hand to her brow.

"What're you doin'?" she asked, stepping back from him.

"I don't wanna fight anymore," Rick conceded. "Can we really just sit down and talk…"

"Can you hear me out?" asked Michonne.

Rick nodded and Michonne sighed; she sat back down on the bed while he sat on a chair against the wall.

"Like I started to say; I won't be here if you force them to give this up. I've been there before," she said sadly, her head bowed.

"It's not like what happened with the Governor…"

"No, Rick. That's not what I'm talking about," she said.

xXxXx

 _Three months after the Turn…_

The heavy hammer smashed into the top of the steel peg once more, driving it deeper into the dirt. The hot Georgian sun beat down on Michonne and Cas as they worked to get the fence up. Terry approached them with some water and offered it to the two women.

"Thanks," said Cas with a coy smile as she took the canteen from the young man.

She sipped some of the cool liquid before handing it off to Michonne.

"No thanks," Michonne replied. "My Daddy always said water makes your stomach weak when you're workin' out in the sun. I'll take some of that sweet tea Van's brewing up later."

"Suit yourself," replied Terry.

He then looked over at the two older men who were leaning against their shovels and talking in hushed tones.

"How are the newbies settling in?" he asked.

"Will and Shelton? Okay, I guess," replied Cas.

"I don't really like 'em," replied Michonne.

"There's strength in numbers," said Terry. "Besides, they did save Van from that herd. It's only fair that we offered them a place to stay. Why you gotta be so judgemental all the time?"

The place that they had set up camp in was a working farm; those who had families stayed in the main house, while the others in their small group of twenty camped in the grounds. There was water and a generator; fuel and fruit trees. It was a good set-up for anyone who wanted some security in the new and dangerous world.

"You're right. It's Van's call. This is his place," said Michonne, ignoring his dig at her.

Terry nodded and walked away, leaving the women standing there.

"What's up his ass?" asked Cas, as she stood beside Michonne.

"I don't know. He and Mike have been off lately. Maybe it's all of this shit weighing on 'em, you know, the waiting for help to come so things can be back to normal," she explained.

"We feel it too," said Cas. "We're not actin' like assholes."

The two women laughed and continued their duties.

…..

Weeks had passed and Michonne noticed a change in her boyfriend Mike and their friend Terry. They had become withdrawn, aggressive and erratic. They would turn up late or not at all for their job details and spent more and more time with Will and Shelton. When she found the glass pipe that they were using to smoke methamphetamine, she questioned Mike.

"What's this shit?" she asked, holding the pipe up to his face.

"It's nothin'. Why you so nosy?" he asked as he turned his back to walk away.

"It's Will and Shelton, isn't it? They're supplying you with it," Michonne said as she stood in front of Mike.

"Don't you fuckin' mess this up for me, Michonne. I mean it!" Mike spat as he pushed past her.

…..

After a week of strained interactions with her boyfriend, the father of her son, Michonne was asked by Mike if she and Cas would go on a run into the local township that was twenty miles up the road.

"I'm sorry for all of the shit I've put you through," Mike offered. "I wanna stop using this shit, I really do. We've got it good here. I want it to be better for me, you and Dre. I'm doing this for the two of you."

Michonne felt relief wash over her as she listened to him speak earnestly about wanting a better life for them. She drew Mike into a hug and then kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad you've woken up, Mike," she whispered. "I've missed you."

Michonne went to kiss his mouth, but Mike drew away.

"If you leave now, you'll be back by lunchtime," he smiled, causing her to nod.

"You're right," she replied. "So, you need some sleeping pills and pain meds?"

"Yeah," said Mike. "It'll help until the junk is outta my system."

She offered an endearing smile and took hold of his hand.

"Okay, whatever you need. I'm proud of you, baby. We're gonna be okay," said Michonne before she went and picked up André who was playing quietly on the floor.

"Love you, Peanut. I'll see you soon," she said as she kissed her son's chubby face before leaving.

After the car she was driving disappeared in the distance, Mike took their son to the tent where Shelton was camped and Will and Terry met them there.

"She's gone now so we can do what you planned," said Mike.

"That's good. She's a real firecracker that wife o' yours. Too damn good with that sword. We'd have trouble on our hands if she stayed and I know you boys don't want any trouble," said Will. "Go and tell Van I wanna see him."

"Have you got the stuff?" asked Terry, his hands shaking.

Will looked at Terry, and then back to Shelton.

"You'll get the meth when you bring Van out here," Shelton offered firmly, causing Terry to rush off.

…..

After Mike and Terry told Van he was needed, they went around and rallied together the eight other people, rounding them up to hear Will's speech. When they returned, the scene before them was a little frightening. Van was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back while Shelton had a gun pointed to his temple. Will held a shotgun in one hand and Michonne and Mike's son's small hand in the other.

"What's goin' on here?" asked one of the elderly women.

"Oh, this here's a take-over," said Shelton as he pressed the pistol closer to Van's head.

There was a number of collective gasps from the group of mainly women and children.

"Van here is either gonna give us this place and y'all are all gonna kindly fuck off, or we about to start shootin' folks," Shelton said.

"That wasn't the plan. You ain't said anything about shootin' people," said Mike as he stepped forward.

Will patted his hand on André's head.

"I think you can agree, Mike, that the plan's changed," said Will.

"My son…" he began to say before Will interrupted.

"I'm tired o' this," said Will. "Go on, Shelton."

The loud blast of the gun went off as Van's body fell to the ground; his blood soaked into the soil as quickly as it poured from him. The other residents began to scream and scatter as the two men opened fire on them.

xXxXx

Rick never took his eyes off of Michonne as she told of how the very first community she fit into after the world ended was taken over by men who simply wanted what their settlement had. By the time she and Cas had returned, many of the people who were shot turned to walkers quickly and the whole take-over had gotten out of hand. Mike and Terry were bitten; André was _gone_.

Rick got up from his seat and sat beside Michonne; he took hold of her hand as she sat there, her eyes welling with tears.

"I lost everything that day, Rick. The home we settled into, the friends we made. Mike, my son. Everything. All because some outsiders wanted what we had," she said, her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry," he whispered; she barely heard him. "I had no idea."

Michonne wiped her eyes and then stood, letting go of Rick's hand; she turned and looked at him.

"I won't be here if you do the same thing to these people," she said softly, looking into his sad eyes. "I can't be here to watch you do it; I can't be let down by another man I put my faith in."

"Michonne, I…"

"Don't say anything," she said as she held her hand up to silence Rick. "I just…I need to be alone now… but I just want you to know I am sorry for holding this back; I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and…I do care for you. I...love you."

With that, she turned and exited his bedroom before Rick could even utter another sincere apology to her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the extended wait on this one. This will be the final chapter in this story. Thanks to those who read, reviewed, followed and hit the favourite button. I do really appreciate you taking the time.

* * *

Her eyes stung slightly as Michonne stood in her bedroom and looked around; they had not been there very long but she had grown used to the place. She had hoped that they could and would make it work there, after being so long out on the road. To hear of Rick's plans shocked her, to say the least; she loved him, but did not think she could stand by and treat these people to what she and her family had been subjected to.

She felt her heart grow heavy once more as the tears threatened to fall. She was conflicted but not willing to be there to stand by Rick if it happened. She knew deep down she would do anything for him. If someone held a gun to his head, she would ask them to take her instead, but doing to the residents of Alexandria what had been done to her was too much. She could not live with herself and would end up resenting Rick, something she could not handle.

"So," said Rick as he leaned against the doorjamb. "You're really gonna leave?"

Michonne, still seated on her bed, turned to face Rick.

"Yes, Rick. I am. If it comes to it," she answered quietly.

"Can't you just give me another day to talk it over with Carol and Daryl?" he pleaded, carefully taking up a seat next to her.

Michonne's brow furrowed.

"So you're still undecided?" she asked with incredulity. "Even after everything I told you. After everything I've lost."

Her eyes filled with tears once again and the pain therein broke Rick's heart in two.

"No," he whispered, shifting closer to her. "I'm not goin' through with it. I just need some time to talk to 'em. Persuade 'em not to do anything rash. The takeover is not gonna happen. I promise you that. Not by my doing. Just give me some more time to explain it to them."

Michonne bit her bottom lip and held her breath.

"Please, give me time, Michonne," said Rick as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I don't want you to leave. I need you."

She glanced at Rick and could see the sincerity in his stare; silently, Michonne entwined her fingers in his. He gave her hand a small squeeze before leaning closer and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She trusted Rick; she believed in him, and now she knew he would do the right thing. There would be more time for them in their new home, he would make sure of it.

xXxXx

With determination etched all of his face, Rick went to talk to Carol and Daryl. He found that Daryl had ventured outside of the walls of the Safe-Zone, so he spoke to Carol alone

"Look, what we discussed I don't think we should go through with it," Rick offered. "The takeover. It ain't worth it."

Carol rolled her eyes and then leaned back against the front of the house and waited for Rick to elaborate; when he did not, she spoke up.

"How isn't it worth it, Rick? These people, they're weak. We need to make this place viable for us to live in it," she offered evenly.

"We can make it viable, by working _together_ ," said Rick sternly. "Instead of wasting our time and energy of fighting these people, we should be trying to help strengthen this place."

"They don't want our help. Can't you see that?" Carol questioned as she raised her voice slightly.

"Well, it's not like we asked them or anything," Rick countered.

Carol sighed; she had to agree with his point.

"I hope you know what you're doin', Rick," she offered as she walked past him and leaned her arms on the porch railing.

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"You've been different ever since we came here. The Rick I know wouldn't be so easy on them," she offered, almost desperate.

"Carol," said Rick incredulously. "Easy on them? These people, they haven't done anything wrong to us. They aren't a threat to us. They let us stay here even though we're the ones who are dangerous. This isn't a battle. We're on the same side. You've gotta give up on the fight, Carol, before it drags you down to a place you can't come back from."

Carol felt a lump forming in her throat as she listened to Rick speak. She knew deep down that he was right in what he was saying; for so long she had fought to survive, even before the world had ended, and it had become second nature to her. This was especially true in the new world and survival often meant showing other people that you were strong; sometimes being strong meant taking someone else's life. Carol had been so engrossed in staying alive, and keeping her friends and family alive that she had turned to violence without a second thought and in honesty, she did not like who she had become.

Rick took in her appearance as he saw the pain and confusion behind her stare; she was conflicted, and much like he was, holding on to the need to fight, to resort to violence. Michonne had told him once that the fight could turn on you; he knew this to be true and did not want it for Carol who he had regarded like a sister.

Carol took a seat and wrung her hands close to her lap; she said nothing as Rick watched her pointedly. He felt a tumbling feeling in his stomach as he knew what his friend was going through and it was not pleasant by any measure. While he had this understanding, Rick was not prepared to entertain her ideas for much longer.

"Carol," said Rick as he stepped closer to her and took up a seat beside her. "If we do have to fight, it ain't gonna be with these people in here. It'll be against someone else; someone who tries to come in from the outside. People like us. And when that time comes, because it always comes, and those people show up on our steps, we're all gonna have to join together and fight for this place. We're gonna have to make this place work, for _all_ of us. I don't wanna have to do it without you."

She let his words sink in and then sighed loudly; she thought she knew what he was saying, that if she was not with them, then she may not have a place in that community anymore.

"So if I don't try to fit in, I have to leave? Is that what you're saying?" Carol asked, causing Rick to now sigh.

"No," he answered in earnest. "That's not what I meant. You don't have to actively try or be these people's friends and invite 'em around for dinner every other night, but you're not gonna stand in the way of the rest of us makin' it work either. As _my_ friend, that's all I'm askin' of you. The time will come when these people will have our backs just like we've done for each other, I just need you to see that and be patient with 'em."

With that, Rick stood and walked away; he was sure Carol would see things his way. Though he had not received a definite answer from her that she would not do anything to jeopardize their stay in Alexandria, he hoped that she respected his wishes enough not to. Confident that this was the last conversation he and Carol would have about the topic, Rick went to find Michonne.

xXxXx

There came a firm tapping at Michonne's door; she sighed, turned her head towards it and then bid the visitor to enter. Rick stepped inside and shut the door before offering Michonne a small smile.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked softly, never taking his eyes from off of her.

Michonne nodded, so Rick walked slowly towards her bed and sat down next to her.

"I spoke to Carol and I'm assuring you now that all o' those plans are done. We're here together, all of us; we'll make this place work," he offered.

Michonne gave him a weak smile.

"That's all I ever wanted," she said quietly. "We need it to work. _I_ need it to work."

"And I need you to always believe in me," said Rick, surprising himself with the admission. "I can't stand it when you doubt me. I can handle when the others look at me like they don't trust in me; I guess I've gotten used to it over time. But I can't have you look at me like that. I need you to always help me see what's right, Michonne. I need you."

Michonne reached her hand up and brushed Rick's hair away from his face before cupping it.

"I need you too," she whispered before their lips met in a languid kiss.

They sat holding one another's hand for a moment, silence all around them, yet they were comfortable and content in the other's presence; relief and love permeated the space and enveloped them. Michonne felt safe and Rick felt happy, happier than he had been in a long time.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Rick queried and Michonne nodded. "What was André like? If you don't wanna talk about him, I'll understand. I just wanted to know more about him."

"It's okay," said Michonne. "I want to talk about him now and not feel so sad. I'm tired of holding it all back."

Rick smiled at her lovingly and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You don't have to hold anything back with me, ever again; and I promise to always be upfront with you. I love you, Michonne," he offered earnestly.

"I love you too, Rick," she said with a small smile which he returned.

"Please," he said. "Tell me about him."

Michonne beamed brightly as she recalled her son's beautiful face in her mind's eye.

"He was a handful, my Peanut," she said as she rested her head on Rick's shoulder. "Just like Carl."

 _End._


End file.
